


Silenced

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Fuck the CW, Happy thanksgiving. I’m thankful for the rouge interpreter, M/M, Villain CW Network, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Something is stopping Dean from speaking.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 19





	Silenced

**Author's Note:**

> Well holy fuck guys destiel is canon again—in Spanish this time! Rouge interpreter, if you’re reading this, I love you. Idc what anyone says—at this point, if it aired, it’s canon, and that definitely aired. Holy shit guys.
> 
> ~~ngl, still love this episode and the finale. Please don’t @ me abt it, I’m emotionally fragile rn.~~

“I love you.”

Everything in Dean’s would collapses in less than a second. Cas loves him—Cas _loves_ him, and for a seemingly endless moment (which, in retrospect, can’t be more than a second) thousands of thoughts fly through Dean’s mind.

 _I_ love _you I love you too you’ve always had me please don’t let this be a goodbye why didn’t you tell me I could have done something I love you I love you **I love you!**_ Tears are heavy in his eyes and on his cheeks as he frantically tries to make his mouth work. But the words don’t come; it’s like there’s a block in his mind, tape over his mouth, something stapling his tongue to the base of his jaw. Dean feels like he’s been ripped from his own body—disconnected, held captive—however you want to put it.

Dean feels out of control.

He has seconds—Billie is nearly on them, and if Cas’ speech is anything to go off of, the empty isn’t far behind. Everything is numb and cold, and Dean still can’t bring himself to form the words he so desperately wants to say.

_I love you I love you l love you I’m sorry it took so long to say—_

“Don’t do this, Cas.” The words tumble from Dean’s mouth—a flat echo of something he should be saying. His mind is still frozen, but he knows this isn’t how it is supposed to be. It’s too late, and Dean only just manages to get Cas’ name out from between gritted teeth before everything goes to complete shit. “Cas...”

It hurts to speak.

“Goodbye, Dean.”

***

Only when Cas is long gone does Dean regain full control of his body.

**Author's Note:**

> On a side note, I think this is my fifth 15x18 coda? Damn.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3


End file.
